In the majority of motor vehicles available today, the center console area between the front seats of a motor vehicle contains a storage bin, one or more cup holders and an open or closed storage tray near the instrument panel. While useful, this center console configuration does not allow the motor vehicle operator to customize this area of the vehicle for different usage scenarios or applications.
This document relates to a new and improved console that is expandable and reconfigurable. That console includes a variable volume storage compartment as well as various adjustable partitions as well as one or more doors. That new and improved console is easy to use and provides versatile performance that may be tailored or customized by the vehicle operator as desired. Further, the console may be used as a center console between the front seats of a motor vehicle or for other applications including, for example, between second row seats or at other locations in a motor vehicle.